Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional camera system takes control of unidirectional communication from a master flash (hereinafter referred to as “the master” as occasion demands) to a slave flash (hereinafter referred to as “the slave” as occasion demands) through optical pulse communication, which disables slave information, such as charge completion information of the slave, to be acquired. Completion of charging of the slave is notified to a user by turning on of a charge complete lamp which is a slave main body member or issuance of an auxiliary light signal (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-73201, for example).
Moreover, in recent years, spread of wireless communication devices capable of performing bidirectional communication enables, if a communication function is implemented in a flash, information to be acquired from a slave, and thus, a user can recognize the completion of charging of the flash through a display device of a camera main body or a master flash attached to the camera main body.
However, there is an issue regarding wireless communication that, in a case where release control communication from the master and slave information communication from the slave occur at the same time, interference of the communication interrupts transmission of the communication, which may disable slave light emission control to be appropriately performed.